Remembering
by Kat Elizabeth
Summary: It has been nearly five years since the Time of Great Sorrow. This is a story of love, family and war- This is the story of Yame and A'torina, and how the war changed their lives forever.


_**The Forest Lives On...**_

_It has been nearly five years since the Time of Great Sorrow. Hundreds of brave Na'Vi warriors' lives had been taken while they were fighting with their last breath in order to keep their Planet safe. This is the story of Yame and A'torina and how the war with the Sky People have forever changed their family. This is a story of family, love, and how these two things are drastically affected by war._

A gorgeous, tall blue woman sat on a short tree stump that rested at the forest's edge, meditating. This was a sacred place for her people to remember, a place where war once ruled. She looked at her surroundings: it was a dark, gated community that was once a home for the Sky People warriors and mercenaries. She smiled as she saw a small grove of saplings growing within the gated, grey community. The forest was healing, and would eventually return to its full health. The forest may forget what happened here, but she would not. Her deep concentration was broken as she heard the sound of laughter in the background.

A'torina's attention turned to a brother-sister pair who were playing in the stream that trickled within the perimeter of the now desolate Hell's Gate. The sound of splashing and blissful laughter echoed throughout the forest. The laughter ended within moments as the brother gently pushed his twin sister into the rushing river below. The brother smirked for a moment as he saw tears begin to form on his sister's chubby cheek.

"Mom! Lo'at is being a skxawng again! He pushed me in!" The young girl cried as she rushed out of the stream and ran over to her mother, who remained quiet. The brother followed his small sister to the water's edge before stopping at the edge of the stream.

"That isn't true! It was an accident!" the young boy lied. He knew very well that he had meant to push his sister into the water, and he had secretly even thought it was funny. He put a frown on his face, hoping to convince his mother to side with him.

The woman's ears moved back, obviously slightly annoyed by the constant bickering of the two siblings. She said closed her eyes saying nothing, hoping that the two would settle out their differences by themselves. Today was a day of loss and mourning, and she did not have the time to discipline her unruly children unless it became absolutely necessary to do so. She was slightly disappointed (yet not surprised), when the two children began arguing once more.

"_Hush!_" the mother's voice boomed. She was not pleased by her son and daughter's behavior, and got ready to discipline them. She shook her head as she stood up. The children looked up at their mother, whose giant 9-foot tall figure stood a good 5 feet above their tiny immature bodies.

"A'kta…Lo'at, _how many_ times have I told you not to fight like this_?_" she paused for a moment, giving her children a stern look showing her displeasure. "You must not dishonor your father by fighting like this. You must remember what he has done for this family… " As the twins heard this, they shut up immediately and looked up at their mother, gazing directly into her soft golden-brown eyes. The two pairs of gorgeous greenish-yellow eyes that her children had inherited were unlike many of the other Na'vi's eyes. In fact, A'torina could think of only one other Na'Vi who had eyes like this—her mate, Yame.

As she thought of her mate, A'torina's eyes vision quickly became blurred with tears. It had been exactly five years from this day that her mate had been killed in the great battle against the skypeople. She and her mate were both brave warriors, and fought for the Tipani clan beside the great Toruk Makto himself. A'torina remembered that tragic day as if it were yesterday. After all, she had showed her loyalty to the clan as well as her Yame by remaining beside him throughout the entire battle.

A'torina's nightmarish thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she heard her children's shrill voices. "Tell us more about Papa…" the two said in synchrony. A'torina grinned half-heartedly as she heard her children's plea for a story. She knew that they had heard the story of their brave father many times throughout their young six-year-old lives, but she figured since today was the anniversary of her Yame's death, it would be alright to tell the story of the battle to his children in order to honor his memory. And so she sat down on the large stump, grabbed her children and began...

TO BE CONTINUED...?


End file.
